Katherine Blackwell
"Some things in our lives are inevitable." — Katherine to her siblings. Katherine Parker Blackwell '''(born August 21st) is the youngest daughter of the late John Blackwell, and the late Monica Parker, the paternal younger half-sister of Cassie Blake, Diana Meade, and 3 half-siblings. She along with her 3 older half siblings came to to chance harbor to finish what their father had started. Though she never truly cared for such and went along with the ride. It is rumored that Katherine's blood is the Devil's Blood. '''Katherine '''is a member of the '''Parker Family and the Blackwell Family. Early Life Katherine was born on August 21st to Monica Parker and John Blackwell who left the picture before Katherine was born. she was pretty much raised by her mother alone, who is dying of an illness during her childhood, considering her family wanted nothing to do with the child. Katherine and her mother were extremely close and spent much time together. She loved when her mother told her stories, looked forward to her lessons in magic once she got home from school ( John told monica to teach her everything ), and listen to her mother play the piano. The two lived in a small house that Monica was given by her grandfather before he passed away. Being the only one in accepting the child, he wanted to help as much as he could. Aside from her life at home with her mother, Katherine was often a victim of bullying at school. The children would exclude her the games. Most wanting to stay in the good side of her main bully, Sarah Goodwin, who hated Katherine though Katherine just stayed positive. Not really caring for much or for anyone in class. Often times she would secretly use her magic to trip or ruin anything the other had. From a young age Katherine began displaying a remarkable talent for her craft, much to the joyful astonishment of her mother. However, when Katherine was 9, Monica gave in to her illness, leaving her daughter orphaned. The road So Far After her mother's death, Katherine was forced to move in with her grandmother, her aunt and her cousin, where she wasn't miserable but she wasn't happy either. Her grandmother would purposely ignore her, while her aunt often compared her to her own daughter. Though there were times where she lost her temper and just let her magic lose at them. It was mostly when her aunt would bad talk about her mother. Though on her 17th birthday, Katherine let herself go. Resulting in the death of her grandmother. During that time she had met with John Blackwell. Learning about her siblings and the extra power she had. Letting darkness consume her before killing her aunt and her cousin under her father's orders. "They were lovely people. In their own way. When they wanted to be. . And I killed them. . . I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you. " — Katherine to her cousin The Circle After killing the remaining Parkers, John had sent Katherine off to her 3 other siblings. It was there they they got to know each other more and practice. While at first reluctant, Katherine soon opened up to them all as they did to her. As if they've known each other for years. They traveled about for a year before hearing the news about their father. John Blackwell DEAD. The Blackwell siblings were coming to complete their father's task. All four of them were standing on-top of a cliff, looking down into Chance Harbor, revealing that they have already arrived at the end of the episode with The Blackwell Symbol on their hands. Personality Katherine is a rather complex girl though is mostly depicted as being a rebellious, fun-loving and free-spirited girl. Though Katherine does tend to have a rather dark personality, and would terrorizing other whenever her older brothers would start. ( Considering it was them who would go out and find a victim. Katherine just came along for the ride ) Though she does not shirk from the idea of killing to survive or maintain stability, sometimes even taking a grim enjoyment in it. She is also proud of her heritage as a Blackwell/Balcoin witch. Quite defiant of authority figures and rules. Katherine is extremely stubborn with a short fuse. She hates being called by "little girl" or "short". She tends to bottle her emotions up inside of her, which is dangerous whenever she lets it all lose. Despite her flaws she can be quite the passionate girl and even gentle when she lets her walls down. Which is more times than she'd like to think. Appearance Katherine is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned olive skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. she is usually seen wearing dark or pale colored dresses, often seen wearing dark shades of clothing and often wears dark makeup and usually wears a leather jacket, boots. Powers and Abilities Katherine is one of the most powerful witches we have seen to date besides Cassie. * Telepathy: Telepathy is the act of reading , project,controlling and channeling the energy and mind of another witch. * Channeling The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * '''Conjuration: '''The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * '''Elemental Control: '''The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grant them greater mastery and control when performing. * '''Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events by magic influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * '''Telekinesis: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * '''Witches Brew: '''The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * '''Dark Magic: '''Due to John Blackwell being her biological father, she has innate dark magic. Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Female Witches Category:The secret circle Category:TSC female Category:Semi Canon Category:Witches Category:Danielle Campbell FC Category:The secret circle oc Category:Oc Character